


Tiny Pretty Things M/M Oneshots & Short Stories

by fanficwriter88



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Cute Gay Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter88/pseuds/fanficwriter88
Summary: A collection of short stories and fanfic based on and using the characters from Netflix’s Tiny Pretty Things.Some cute stories, some graphic, suggestions welcome and helpful.Enjoy! :)GAY FANFIC/RELATIONSHIPS ONLY⚠️ MAY CONTAIN SMUT AND/OR RAPE ⚠️
Relationships: Nabil Limyadi/Caleb Wick, Oren Lennox/Shane McRae, Ramon Costa/Nabil Limyadi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

Welcome! 

This work will a collection of short stories and one-shots based around Tiny Pretty Things on Netflix. 

Suggestions and helpful and always appreciated. :)

I only write M/M Stories so please don’t suggest stories about female characters. 

ENJOY! :) 

⚠️ THERE WILL BE SMUT AND POSSIBLY RAPE/NON-CON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ⚠️ 

⚠️ MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC DETAILS/THEMES/MESSAGES! PLEASE DON’T READ IF THESE UPSET YOU ⚠️


	2. There For You (Nabil Limyadi/Caleb Wick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets roofied just like in Episode 5 and Nabil helps him recover. Cute gay moments happen. :)

Caleb danced farther down the hall, spinning and leaping.

He passed a group of boys, one of them pushing him forward towards Bette and June and laughing, "Ballerino extraordinaire, Caleb Wick."

Caleb ran up the stairs and pounced on a girl, staring into her eyes.

"Ugh, Caleb," She exclaimed. "You're sweating buckets."

"Dude! I see, like, four of you." Caleb stated, staring at her still.

"Caleb, what the hell?" She sighed, pushing him off of her. He slid down the stairs, hands above his head.

"I don't get it," a friend of his exclaimed. "He wasn't drinking."

Suddenly, Caleb noticed Shane walking down the hall, sadly. Caleb gasped and ran up to him, pulling him into a hug from his side and beginning to hump his leg repeatedly.

"Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane!" Caleb shouted as he humped up and down his leg. 

"Work on your foreplay, buddy." He said, annoyed, as he pushed Caleb off of him.

Caleb tumbled into his room, grabbing his doorknob as he did, causing the door to close behind him. He stayed on the cold floor for a moment before standing up and looking around, spotting Nabil sitting in his bed against his headboard, knee up, looking up from the book he had been reading. 

"Are you drunk?" Nabil questioned, studying Caleb's behavior.

"Pft, nooooo..." Caleb laughed, walking towards the foot of Nabil's bed quickly. Slowly he began to crawl up the bed sexily, on his knees, arm after arms like an animal. Nabil moved back against the headboard, putting the book down and putting his arms up to prevent Caleb from getting any closer. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want you," Caleb growled, trying to push his way closer to Nabil's face.

"You are not thinking clearly," Nabil stated slightly nervously, embarrassed, as he pushed him off of him and onto the floor. 

"Ugh," Caleb groaned. "You're no funnnn,"

"You are sweating crazy," Nabil said, getting onto his knees on the floor and putting his hands onto Caleb's forehead to check his temperature.

"Your hand is soft," Caleb sighed, closing his eyes and calming.

"You are burning," Nabil said, standing up. "I will go and get a rag and cold water." 

Caleb layed on the floor, still, as he heard Nabil leave and close the door behind him.

Minutes passed and he grew bored.

He got up and decided to lay on Nabil's bed, climbing under the covers and curling up against the pillow. He slid his hand under the pillow as he laid on his side and felt his fingers top something stiff.

Excited to discover what the secret item was he pulled it out, disappointed to see it was just a simple leather journal. As a result of the drugs in his body, he did not remotely care for any sort of privacy and was very interested to see the contents of the notebook, so he opened it.

It was in French. Of course it was. He flipped through a few pages. Every word. As well as that, it was in some sort of fancy cursive written in pen, something Caleb could barely read.

However, he was able to recognize his name on one page, as any person could, especially because it was in English like normal. He studied the paragraph it was in. His name came up 1,2,3,4 times! He was sweating like crazy now and shaking slightly. Still, he needed to know what it said. He held the book tighter, hoping to stop the shaking in his arms. He looked at the paragraph again, trying to read it.

_Caleb est assez difficile à gérer. Il est impoli, blessant et parfois cruel. Mais les choses que je ressens quand je suis proche de lui. Les sentiments sont parfois trop. Je ressens-_

Quickly he stopped the reading as he heard footsteps down the hall. He shut the book quickly and pushed the book under the pillows as Nabil entered once again. 

"What are you doing?" Nabil questioned, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Caleb replied.

"Vous êtes plus rouge qu'avant ..." He sighed, carrying a white cloth to Caleb and holding it to his forehead. Caleb looked at him, confused. "At least you are calmer." He spoke. "How much did you drink earlier?"

"None. At least, I don't think anything, I-"

"You must have drunk. You were acting like an animal." He held the rag closer to Caleb's head, putting his hand onto the back on his neck to support it. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked as he realized.

"Oh, I was cold." Caleb stated. Suddenly, he gasped. "Ahh! My head." He groaned. "It hurts like hell."

"We should get Madame." Nabil stated quickly, concerned.

"No." Caleb answered quickly. "I don't want her to see me like this..."

"Caleb," Nabil said. "You are sick. You need to go to the hospital."

He groaned in response.

. . .

THIS STORY IS CONTINUED IN A NEW WORK, WITH THE SAME TITLE, ON MY PAGE.


	3. ‘THERE FOR YOU’ STORY MOVED

I did not intend for the Caleb Wick/Nabil Limyadi cute story to become a whole series, but here we are. 

As we are now on part three of ‘There For You’, I went ahead and made it a new work. I’ll continue adding work here, but I’d like to evolve that story even more without having to worry about focusing on it too much on here. 

Feel free to check it out!  
Bye for now :)


End file.
